ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Miser Murphy
Respawn I aquired the quest and as SMN75 ,Mini Fork warped to the cloister. By the time a got to H-8 a THF had killed it (jerk) . I have tried re-zoning as SMN 3 times waiting 5 10 and 15 minutes between rezones . the next day (i did this before Dynamis) i changed to Red Mage and entered with a friend . Still no respawn. I am goin to kill the Statue tonite and try rezoning to pop Miser . will edit once i get this mess straightened out . Endrain? I just killed this guy as 75blu/nin and 75mnk/nin. he hit me about 5 times, none of which had endrain and they all hit for about 50 damage. he was a joke. I casted blank gaze at the beginning of the fight but it said it didn't take effect due to no buffs. can anyone else confirm this? -It's an Inherent Bonus, it can't be dispelled... treat it like a Job Trait. Tiziano 17:51, 15 May 2009 (UTC)Tiziano Testimonials Solo fight Tried solo at 58 rdm. Magic Pots in the area in which he spawns and Dolls along the path back to the entrance. A lot of magic aggro. Be careful when running. Reliable decent connection a must for the zoning strategy. Tried to solo a couple of times. Decent amount of magic aggro there. Everything but a golem conned too weak at 59. Is soloable by RDM lvl 50+ zoning to Beaucedine glacier and using Bio II and Poison II. Slowly depleting its HP until it dies. :However, ensure you are in the same zone when Miser Murphy is defeted. When his HP is around 2%, cast Gravity to keep him at bay and lure him away from the zone exit; continue Kiting him with DoT spells until you finish him off. Midway 05:02, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Soloable by a RDM/NIN or a PUP/NIN(Using Soulsoother setup) :also use full evasion and evasion skill +. Do not use -enmity gear. SMN 75 can it kill solo easyly. Garuda doing for 1200+ dmg. Ice Spikes will greatly increase your chance of dying. Unless you're feeling lucky, some form of Dispel highly recommended. 75 NIN/DNC wiped first attempt because of Ice Spikes (Healing Waltz was eaten by paralyze every time--very unlucky). Second attempt he was interrupted and I went the entire fight without getting touched. With decent gear and capped evasion, he's really a pushover. --AkihikoShiva 20:05, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Soloable by Ninja70+ with /WHM or /DNC. Met it as I Was Paladin 73 , and tried to fight.... and was quicly wiped !!! --User:Gheila July 14th 2008 Easily soloable by a NIN/DNC lv 75 with no trouble finished off with full health Dnc/nin 75 solo. Not too hard. Just kept shadows up when I could(didn't have Utsusemi: Ni ._.) Had +23 evasion from gear. There were a few hair pulling moments when paralyzed out of a curing waltz due to ice spikes. Try and drag a friend with paralyna and the fight would be {too weak}. Kyonne 00:31, 9 January 2009 (UTC) SAM75 solo. TP to 300%. Sekkanoki > Gekko > Kasha > Meikyo Shisui > Yukikaze > Gekko > Kasha.--Maggette 08:53, 28 March 2009 (UTC) SAM/NIN solo super easy at 75. Start to finish was less than 30 seconds, before he could even break my first 3 shadows. Used the above listed ws combo. No hagun and still destroyed him... remembered him being much harder when I was a noob in '04. He hit me with a tornado that did 125 damage, ice spikes hit for about 1-3 damage. Duo fight helped a friend beat him, setup was 75 sam/war and 60 rdm, he does quite a bit of dmg with the blood weapon, lowest it had me to was about 380 75NIN/WHM and 55 NPC duo hard a bit ,I won but only 70hp left and use 2 yagudo drink I've duo'd this many times as MNK/NIN and with the RDM that needs it killed. Duo'd it again today with mnk/nin (for the endrain murphy has) and DNC70 --Dracko 75BLM/RDM - Started with +mp gear thun4 > gravity ...don't bother with stun he resists... put on some DoTs...he can lose hate while running him around...tier4 if you lose hate on him...could use 1-2 yag drinks but manafont will work for a finisher (i got lucky and blink blocked his last 2 hits as burst 2 finished) It took 2 gravities for me to take him down. Pitfalls could include taking a sleepga and then being hit for 500drain...gravity wearing can hinder things if wears middle of cast~ Rmajere 07:36, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Duo'd with 75NIN/DNC and 58RDM/WHM. Ninja need Paralyna frequently, overall easy fight with a few Cure's. -- 75BLU/37NIN, 60RDM/30NIN- Duo Strategy: *Melee Strategy - No Kiting Involved. *Significant Items: Signal Pearl - Level 50+ Soothing Healer *Significant Merits: Blue Magic 8/8, Magic Accuracy 5/5, Assimilation 5/5 *Significant Spells: Head Butt, Blank Gaze, Filamented Hold, Actinic Burst, Diamondhide *'Breakdown:' Extremely Easy Straight Melee Fight. Build TP beforehand. Put up Sneak to get close, and start the fight with Filamented Hold (be sure to avoid hitting any links). NM's Endrain effect does bnot/b work through Diamondhide - Was able to take 3 hits through Diamondhide before he broke it and hit for 29 Damage, 514HP Endrain. Was able to dispel Ice Spikes with Blank Gaze easily, in TP Build gear. Head Butt also easily stuns him, assumedly only resistant to magical stun. Red Mage provided support by meleeing and Refresh. NPC was helpful for "Auto-Parlyna" and "Auto-Blindna", though by no means neccessary if RDM has /WHM sub. Use Actinic Burst where neccessary. Strategy Pros: *Was a very straightforward and comfortable fight. *Seems weak to light spells. Blank Gaze and Actinic Burst are very helpful. *Very fast also, no need for kiting etc. Tashan